Boypussy Kurt Daddy Blaine Slightly Incestuous Prompted Drabble
by blaineygotback
Summary: Kurt wakes up in the middle of the night to find his pussy aching, he doesn't know what's going on, but he knows his daddy will take care of him. Bp!kurt, daddy!blaine, daddy!kink etc. Terrible at descriptions, just read it.


Kurt woke up in the middle of the night, his long sleep shirt sticking to his body, slightly damp with sweat. He looked over to the illuminated face of his analog alarm clock, the hands read eleven. Kurt knew that he should be asleep right now, he had fallen asleep a couple hours ago, but for some unknown reason he was awake now.  
And then he felt it, sticky wetness between his thighs and his… down there was throbbing.  
It wasn't like the sensation was completely new to him, he had felt it before on occasion, when his Daddy had tucked him into bed and gave him special kisses on his lips, when they were cuddling on the couch watching a movie, and on more than one occasion the previous summer when him and his Daddy had been in the swimming pool. It was just like all those other times, but amplified into something much bigger. His private parts were aching, and he was feeling so hot and flustered, normally if he just ignored the twisting feeling in the pit of his stomach it went away. But this time as he played the previous experiences over in his head, it just got worse and worse.  
Kurt lay there for what felt like a hours, but another look at his clock told him it had been only twenty minutes, now he was writhing in his sheets, he felt tears of frustration build in his eyes that threatened to spill over. He needed his Daddy to help him, he didn't know what was wrong with him, and he was becoming afraid. But his Daddy would know what to do, Daddy always helps Kurt when he is having problems.  
He slowly sat up, his head feeling dizzy and his body thrumining, Kurt kicked off his sticky sheets and got out of the tangled mass of the blankets on his bed. He then padded down the hall, the cool of the hardwood floor on his feet doing wonders for his over-heated body. He stopped in front of his Daddy's cracked open door, his was light was on. He was sitting there on his bed, reading a book, shirt off. The sparse patch of hair on his chest tapering down to a thin trail that lead to the waistband of his pajamas. Kurt didn't want to disturb him, but then his heart picked up pace and new flood of fluid rushed out of his body, further soaking his already ruined panties.  
"Daddy" Kurt whined from the doorway, still hesitant to enter.  
Blaine looked up from his book, a small smile spreading across his face. "Sweetie, aren't you supposed to be in bed?" His tone was a contradiction of seriousness and teasing.  
"But Daddy, I can't sleep!" Kurt stepped further into the room, he really wanted to be close to his daddy right now.  
"Well then come here baby," he held out his arms and gestured for Kurt to sit next to him.  
"What's keeping you up?"  
Kurt walked over and sat gingerly in his daddy's lap, he hoped the wetness wouldn't get on his Daddy. His tummy flip flopped, he was so nervous to tell his daddy what was going on with him. Maybe there was something horribly wrong, what if he had some kind of disease?  
Kurt burried his face his Daddy's soulder and let out a sob "Daddy, I'm all achey."  
Blaine frowned and remembered the last time Kurt was like this, he had been sick, crying and throwing up for an entire week.  
"Oh no!" he exclaimed "Kurtie are you ill?"  
"N-no!" Kurt remarked quickly.  
Blaine raised an eyebrow and cocked his head to one side, silently asking his baby to continue.  
"I don't know Daddy, I hope not!"  
Kurt felt tears gather in his eyes again, this time dripping down his rosy cheeks leaving glistening tracks in their wake. His Daddy was looking at him like he was really worrried, so he decided to just spit it out.  
"Daddymykittyisallwetandachy" he gestured wildly to his private area and hid his face in his hands.  
This immediately caught Blaine's attention, his baby had never been in this particular situation as far as he knew. But he was growing up after all.  
"What do you mean by achy?"  
Kurt felt his face flush with the embarrassment of discussing a place he had always been told was private. "It's all wet and throbbing, I feel hot all over," his daddy got a strange look on his face, and now Kurt was full on panicking, "is there something terribly wrong with me?"  
"No Kurt, of course not, you're perfect baby."  
Kurt looked slightly relieved at hearing this, but still seemed a bit tense. Blaine started rubbing circles into his back, and tracing the knobbs of his spine with his fingertips to try to relax him. He took a deep breath and before he continued to try to explain to Kurt what was happening. But before he could, Kurt spoke, his voice was a needy cry, "Unnh! Daddy it's happening even more right now!"  
And then Blaine realized what was going on, he was making Kurt feel this way, he felt his cock stir at the thought. "Kurt what you are feeling is completly natural, it happens when you love someone very much."  
A look of comprehension dawned on his face "Oh Daddy, is that why it happens a lot around you?"  
Blaine smiled, "Yes Kurt. And something like what your feeling happens to me too when I'm around you."  
Kurt nodded and smiled back "Of coure it does Daddy, because you love me so much."  
"You're right, I do love you so much. Can daddy have a kiss?"  
Kurt nodded and leaned forward to pressed a long but chaste to his lips, he pulled away with his face flushed.  
Blaine made a snap decision and caught his darling up around the waist and pulled him closer. Then crashed their lips together again, this time with more force. He licked across his baby's lips and they opened in a gasp, with that Blaine slipped his tongue inside Kurt's mouth, at first just taking. But then Kurt tentatively brushed his tongue against his daddy's and any reserve Blaine had been holding onto was gone. The velvety smoothness of another tongue against his bringing his cock to half mast. He knew that the reason was more the fact that it was Kurt's tongue, kissing never had such an effect on him with anybody else, but right now it didn't matter.  
All that mattered was making Kurt feel good.  
When the kiss broke Kurt wimpered "Daddy, my kitty feels really funny." Blaine kissed him again, sliding his hands up under Kurt's shirt, rolling one of his nipples between his fingers, Kurt arched his back up off the bed with another gasp, "Oooh! Daddy"  
"Does that feel good baby?"  
Kurt nodded his head furiously, "Yes Daddy" he said with smouldering eyes, looking like pure sex.  
Blaine couldn't hlep himself, he slid his hand down, trailing over Kurt's hip. "I can do things that will make you feel even better and make all your achys go away."  
Kurt keened at that, his voice came out breathy and even higher than usual "Daddy, please!" he was now straddling his daddy's thigh, neither knew or cared how or when he'd gotten there.  
Kurt didn't even know what he was asking for, but he trusted his daddy would take care of him. He felt his Daddy cup around his kitty, and it felt so good.  
Against his ear his daddy moaned "Baby, you're pussy is dripping."  
Kurt gasped scandalized "Daddy, that's a bad word!"  
He had never heard his Daddy talk like that before, he'd only heard the word said by boys at his school.  
"No it's not sweetie, it's okay to call your kitty that if you want." Kurt nodded, after all, if his Daddy said it was okay, then it must have been okay.  
"Daddy, will you touch my kitt- m-my pussy again?" He looked away, shyness coming back, now of all times.  
"Of course I will Kurtie, how about you lay back on the bed and get nice and comfy for me."  
Kurt flopped down onto the bed and settled on the pillows spreading himself out starfish style.  
"Kurt, would you please take your shirt off for me?"  
Kurt pouted "Yes, but then are you going to touch my pussy?"  
Blaine shook his head at his sudden boldness, "Of course I will."  
He watched Kurt practically tear off the loose white garment and then settle back down. He surged forward and kissed his baby, nudging between his legs, careful not to poke him with his erection. He moved down to kiss at his neck, sucking a bruise there, the bursting capillaries leaving his pale skin warm and red. Kurt wrapped his arms around him, pulling him impossibly closer. Blaine continued down his body and began to suck one of what he had found to be very sensitive nipples into his mouth.  
The rise and fall of Kurt's chest had become even quicker now, it almost sounded like he was hyperventilating.  
Blaine kissed down the pale expanse of chest, licking into the dip of his sternum and then down into his belly button. He held Kurt down, when he started to buck his hips. And then he's there, at the pretty blue cotton panties with white lace trim, and finds them to be completely drenched, clinging to his folds and leaving very little to the imagination.  
He's so close to his sex that he can feel the heat and smell his wetness, he inhales deeply and flattens his tongue against Kurts pussy, broadly licking over the fabric.  
Kurt keens loud and high, "D-daddy, what are you doing?"  
Blaine mouths over the damp fabric, the taste alone making his cock throb. "I'm just making you feel good Kurtie, do you want me to stop?"  
His baby quickly chimes out "No!" and Blaine thanks his lucky stars, because he doesn't want to stop, he's only just getting started.  
He pressed a soft kiss to Kurt's clit through his underwear and Kurt let out a quiet sigh. "That- oh Daddy, that feels so nice."  
He presses a more firm kiss to Kurt that made his pelvic muscles jump. Kurt could feel more fluid seeping from him, through the panties and onto his Daddy's tongue. The next kiss was open mouthed and deeper, pushing his panties past his slit and making them cling between his lips, deep into the slick mess between his thighs.  
Kurt's head flopped back onto the pillow, a hot sigh forming in his throat. "Unhh! Daddy more!"  
Blaine yanks Kurt's panties down and licks a broad stripe from his clenching hole to his clit, and thighs immediately draw up to bracket either side of Blaine's face, the first deep moan ripping out of him.  
"Daddy, oh my god, what was that?!"  
His baby's innocence makes his cock ache, "Sweetheart, that's your clit," he pointed his tongue and flicked it over the little nub furiously.  
Kurt feelt like he was on fire. The bed too hot, the sheets underneath him sticking to his back and bottom with sweat. His cries out with every swipe of Blaine's tongue, hips bucking desperately, there's somethings swirling in the pit of his stomach, as his daddy latches on to his little nub and sucks.  
"Daddy, oh, that feels so good!" Kurt exclaims, his face screwed up in pleasure.  
Blaine hums against his pussy, in agreement. And slides a finger past his clenching entrance, he can imagine the tightness of it around his cock. He crooks the finger in come hither motion and pumps it in and out, slowly, coaxing kurt further towards release.  
"Oh! Daddy, mmmhp!" He thrashed around, "Daddy! Daddy Stop! … I can't… Daddy, I need to go to the bathroom." His face was flushed read, and not just from arousal "I think I need to pee, Daddy. Please…"  
Blaine knew exactly what was happening, although Kurt didn't, he slid another finger into Kurt, crooking them both up to hit that spot and sucking on his clit. Kurt's body was thrashing and let out a piercing shriek. His pussy clamped down on Blaine's fingers like a vice and he felt warm liquid coat his hand down to the wrist. He continued lapping at kurts pussy until it was clean, he felt him tangle his fingers in his hair, clumsily tugging. When he continued lapping Kurt let out a whine.  
"Daddy, it's too much."  
Blaine let himself be pulled up and curled himself around Kurts limp body.  
"Do you feel better now darling?"  
Kurt nodded "Thank you Daddy."  
"Are you sleepy?"  
"Mhmm."  
"Goodnight baby, I love you."  
"Love you too Daddy."


End file.
